Choking
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie is alone with the kids when something terrible happens. NOTE this story contains a bad word in a later chapter! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Choking

It was a typical Saturday morning.

The babies were both sleeping, Jill had run to the store, and Nick wasn't home from work yet.

Jackie made the kids breakfast of sausage and eggs.

She set a plate down in front of all of them.

"Is it good guys?" Jackie asked them.

"Yeah." They responded.

Everything was normal and then suddenly Johnna started to choke.

"Johnna are you ok kiddo?" Jackie asked.

To Jackie's absolute horror the child started gasping for breath.

Jackie jumped up, raced over to her and then began the Heimlich maneuver.

Despite Jackie's best efforts she couldn't get the piece of sausage the child had choked on to dislodge from her throat.

"Come on." Jackie thought silently as she tried desperately not to panic.

The other kids looked on, terrified.

"Houston, grab my phone." Jackie shouted to the little boy.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Houston jumped up and grabbed the phone.

Jackie was just about to take it to call 911 when the sausage finally came up and went flying across the room.

Johnna let out a breath and then started to cry.

"It's ok sweetheart, you're ok now." Jackie said as she grabbed her and then sat down in a chair with her on her lap.

"Mama you hurt me." Johnna said as she motioned to her midsection.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Mommy didn't mean to hurt you, I was only trying to help you." Jackie told her as she kissed the top of her head.

Jackie was shaking from head to toe but she was grateful that terrifying experience was over.

Little did Jackie know that it was just the beginning.

TBC….

*I know that was short but hang in there with me!


	3. Chapter 3

When Jill got home Jackie told her what happened and when Nick got home she told him too.

They were just relieved that Johnna was alright and the little girl was back to her happy self.

In the middle of the night that night Nick and Jackie were awoken to cries.

"I'll go." Nick offered thinking that one of the babies had woken up.

Jackie was just about to let him when she realized that it wasn't one of the babies crying, it was Johnna.

"That's not one of the babies, that's Johnna." Jackie said as she bolted out of bed.

Nick immediately followed her.

Jill also came rushing to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jackie asked as she went and sat next to Johnna on the bed.

"Owie." Johnna wailed in obvious agony as she pointed to her midsection area.

"What happened sweetheart, did you fall?" Jackie asked.

"No." The child screamed.

"I'm taking her to the ER, something is wrong." Jackie told Nick as she began to grab the child's shoes so she could put them on her.

"I'll go with you, mom will you stay with the other kids?" Nick asked.

"Of course dear." Jill assured him.

Nick and Jackie got Johnna ready and soon all three of them were out the door.

Jackie sat in the backseat with Johnna while Nick drove.

"It's ok sweetheart." Jackie said as she stroked the little girl's hair while Johnna just cried.

"What happened?" An ER nurse asked as they rushed her into the ER.

"I don't know, earlier today she was choking and I gave her the Heimlich maneuver and she was fine but then she woke up in the middle of the night screaming in pain." Jackie said, talking so fast the ER nurse could barely understand her.

"Oh kiddo, let's see what's going on." The nurse said as she led them back to a room.

Jackie laid her on the exam room table.

The nurse asked Johnna what hurt and when Johnna pointed to where she was hurting the nurse pushed on the area gently and Johnna screamed in pain.

"I'm going to order an x-ray." The nurse said.

Pretty soon the x-rays had been completed and the results where ready and a doctor came into the room to speak with them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, I'm doctor Tacker, your daughter has a broken rib, do you know what might have happened to cause that injury?"

Jackie's mouth dropped open and her eyes got wide, she knew exactly what caused Johnna's injury and it was completely her fault.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my God, it's all my fault, I must have done it when I was giving her the Heimlich maneuver, I couldn't get the sausage up and I was so scared, I must have just pushed too hard." Jackie said, as tears were now streaming down her face.

"It's alright." Nick told her.

"No it's not alright Nicky, my god, did you not just hear what I did to our child?"

"You didn't have a choice, you were only trying to save her." Nick comforted.

"This happens more than you think, and luckily children heal a lot faster than adults, she'll be fine, and until she is healed we'll give her pain medicine to help her feel better." The doctor assured them.

After a while they were able to take Johnna home after getting a prescription for Johnna's pain medicine.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days later Johnna was back to her old self, the pain meds worked wonders for her, although she wasn't quite as energetic as normal but she was getting there.

Nick was at work and he was telling Catherine about what happened while he and Catherine were taking a coffee break.

Catherine felt horrible for Johnna obviously, but she almost felt worse for Jackie, she knew how Jackie was with her kids and she couldn't imagine how horrible she felt, as a mother herself Catherine couldn't and didn't want to imagine what that would be like.

What Nick and Catherine hadn't realized or maybe they just didn't care was that while they were talking about all of this Ecklie happened to be in the break room getting some coffee and had overheard what had happened and he decided that he had to make a call the next morning.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Jackie's phone rang at 8:05 the next morning, her heart sank when Ecklie's name appeared on the caller id.

"Jackie, it's Ecklie, Nick's fine but I need you to come down here, I need to speak with you."

"Ecklie what is wrong?" Jackie asked in a panic.

"He's fine, just come down here." Ecklie said before hanging up the phone.

"Jill will you watch the kids? Nick's fine but I need to go down to the crime lab, that was Conrad Ecklie."

"If Nick's fine why do you need to go to the lab?" Jill asked in nearly hysterics.

Both she and Jackie had gotten called down to the lab before and Nick had been anything but fine.

"I don't know, but he assured me twice that Nick is fine, I'll call you when I can." Jackie promised before she put on her shoes and then left the house.

When Jackie raced into the lab she nearly ran into Nick, literally.

"Jackie, what are you doing here?" He asked sounding shocked.

"Ecklie called me and told me I need to come down here, are you alright?" She asked as she placed both of her arms on his shoulders.

"I'm fine." He told her but he was extremely confused.

"Call your mom and let her know that you're ok." Jackie told him before she went up to Judy's desk.

"Hi Judy, Conrad said he needs to speak with me." Jackie told the secretary.

"Ok Jackie, I'll tell him you're here."

"Thank you."

Within moments Judy was leading both Nick and Jackie to Conrad's office.

"Hi Jackie, thanks for meeting with me, Nick I'm sorry but you have to wait out in the hall."

"What? Why? What is this all about?" Nick asked.

"Just wait out in the hall." Ecklie repeated.

Nick glared at him and then left the room.

"I thought you were on your way home?" Catherine asked Nick as she came up behind him.

Nick was listening right at Ecklie's door.

"Ecklie is meeting with Jackie, and he won't let me in there."

"Meeting with her for what?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know." Nick said.

Catherine joined him in eavesdropping their conversation.

"Jackie, I overheard what happened with Johnna the other day, and I just have a couple of questions." Conrad began.

"Ok." Jackie replied, not sure what else to say.

"I need you to tell me what exactly what happened."

"Johnna choked on a piece of sausage, I gave her the Heimlich maneuver and got the sausage up and she was fine, until later that night when she began screaming in pain, Nick and I rushed her to the ER and we found out that I had actually broken her rib while doing the Heimlich maneuver." Jackie told him as tears welled in her eyes.

"Jackie, are you sure that's what happened?" Conrad asked.

"Of course I'm sure, what are you talking about?" Jackie demanded, she was getting irritated.

"Well, I mean, look, I get it, you've got two newborns at home, you're tired, you're stressed, maybe…" He started to say but Jackie cut him off.

"Are you accusing me of hurting Johnna on purpose?" Jackie said in disbelief.

"I'm not accusing you but I just want to find out what happened, it's my job to make sure children are safe."

Nick was hearing every word of this and Catherine literally had to bear hug him to keep him from going in there and pounding Ecklie's face into the ground.

"Are you seriously accusing me of child abuse?" Jackie screamed at him.

"Jackie, I'm.." He started to say but again Jackie cut him off.

"You know what Conrad, fuck off." Jackie yelled.

Conrad was so stunned he nearly fell out of his chair.

"Jackie, come on…I, I."

"You know me as a person but more importantly you know me as a mother, how could you even think that? I'll have you know that I have cried myself to sleep every night since this happened, I can't believe you would call me down here and say that to me, you've got one hell of a lot of nerve." She hollered angrily before she got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

She slammed it so hard that a picture fell of the wall and glass shattered all over the floor.

She marched down the hall and Nick and Catherine raced after her. Nick finally caught her and grabbed her arm.

"Jacks, I am so proud of you, you probably just got me fired but I am still so proud of you." He told her with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

Jackie gave him a slight smile.

"You go girl, you just told that man what we've all wanted to tell him for years but haven't had the guts to." Catherine told her with a grin.

Jackie laughed and then turned serious.

"Cath, you don't believe what he said do you?" She asked.

"Of course not Jackie, anyone with half a brain wouldn't believe that about you." She assured her.

"Thank you Catherine." Jackie told her.

Nick and Jackie walked hand in hand out of the lab and as Catherine watched them she smiled to herself, she truly was glad that someone finally had the nerve to tell Conrad off.

The End!


End file.
